


Le gardien de mon frère

by Ambrena



Series: Voix du désert [1]
Category: Biblical Mythology, Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Fratricide, Incest, M/M, Madness, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sang de son frère, versé sur le sol où il enfonçait ses pieds nus, clamait son désespoir immense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le gardien de mon frère

**Author's Note:**

> En partie inspiré du sujet d’Yggdrasil "jalousie" de mytho_manie sur LJ, avec une modalité spéciale d'écriture: chant de Melpomène, ainsi que du Koncours d'Écriture Hebdomadaire 03 (KEH #03) du forum d’écriture Scribea intitulé « Coupable ».

_L'Eternel dit à Caïn : Où est ton frère Abel? Il répondit : Je ne sais pas ; suis-je le gardien de mon frère ?_

La Bible, « Genèse », 4.9

***

« J’appartiens au Malin. Et j’ai tué mon frère. »

Telles étaient les sombres pensées de Caïn, les mains couvertes de sang, en contemplant le cadavre de son jeune cadet. Il était étendu dans les blonds champs de blé, comme le représenterait plus tard Rubens, à l’abandon – on eût dit qu’il attendait un amant. Le meurtrier secoua violemment la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche, afin que ces idées obscènes le quittent.

L’aîné contempla les cheveux blonds épars, la peau souple et pâle, le torse musclé. Combien il l’avait aimé ! Maintes fois, il avait caressé cet homme, avait embrassé ces lèvres, l’avait fait s’assoir sur ses cuisses. Abel, subjugué et docile, lui avait toujours permis de le faire sans jamais l’arrêter. Il se souvenait encore de ses gémissements plaintifs lorsqu’il le chevauchait, de l’exquise étroitesse de son anus, du goût âcre de sa semence. De ses cris de joie quand, plus jeune, il revenait des pâturages tandis que lui avait passé toute sa journée aux champs. Des mains qu’il lui passait dans ses boucles dorées, juste pour l’agacer.

Maintenant, seule la solitude éternelle l’attendrait. Et l’abandon, la folie, la mort le guettaient. La jalousie était une bien mauvaise conseillère… Oui, son benjamin était honoré de Dieu, ce qui n’était pas son cas, mais cela suffisait-il pour tuer un autre humain – son propre frère, qui plus est ? A présent que sa colère injuste était retombée, inspirée par le démon, il comprenait que non, les yeux brouillés de pleurs.

Comme il se sentait coupable ! Chaque parcelle de son corps impur, chaque once de son âme souillée, chaque fragment de son cœur déchiqueté lui dénonçait à haute voix sa faute, sa très grande faute. C’était désormais elle qui le définirait, à présent. A l’avenir, on parlerait de Caïn le coupable, tout comme d’Abel le juste. La culpabilité le ravageait, lui donnait une folle envie de hurler sa peine, comme un animal blessé.

Oui, il était coupable, ô combien ! Coupable de fornication. Coupable d’inceste. Coupable de meurtre, enfin. Où s’arrêteraient donc ses crimes ? S’agissait-il d’une roue infâme, destinée à tourner pour l’éternité ? Oh, il se donnerait aussitôt la mort, si ce n’était pas là un péché mortel. Non pas qu’il croie qu’il échapperait à l’Enfer, désormais, en raison de ce qu’il avait commis.

Une unique goutte de sueur perla sur son front mat. Agacé, il l’essuya d’un geste rageur. « Suis-je le gardien de mon frère ? se révolta-t-il intérieurement. Personne ne m’a vu. Je suis donc innocent. »

Mais la terre, la riche terre à l’herbe grasse qui alimentait ses troupeaux, le démentait par des grondements sourds. Le sinistre vent le giflait pour le punir de son abject mensonge. L’eau, funèbre, pleurait dans les torrents d’ordinaire si joyeux, les insectes perfides bruissaient de fureur contenue, les animaux sauvages se retenaient pour ne pas le charger et le piétiner, en le laissant pourrir au milieu de ses entrailles répandues. Et surtout, le sang de son frère, versé sur le sol où il enfonçait ses pieds nus, clamait son désespoir immense.

« Traître, trois fois traître ! », chantait la nature toute entière, magistral chorus accusateur. « Traître à ton propre sang ! » Caïn ne put en supporter davantage. Il s’enfuit, honteux, le visage entre les mains afin de cacher ses larmes amères. Pourtant, même s’il s’exilait à l’autre bout du monde, il entendrait sans relâche ce cri véhément.

« Traître, trois fois traître ! Traître, incestueux et coupable ! »


End file.
